La vida secreta de Gildarts Clive
by Aliena04
Summary: Gildarts debe capturar a una ladrona.


Esto es algo que comencé hace tiempo. Apoyo la pareja Laki & Gildarts, pero comencé el fanfic antes de pensar que podía haber algo entre ellos. En principio puede ser una historia corta independiente, pero estoy pensando en seguirla. Sólo hay dos personajes, Gildarts y Aliena {siempre recurro a ése nombre cuando se trata de un personaje maduro, me encanta "Los pilares de la Tierra"}. La parte de los drenadores de magia es completamente inventada, no se mencionan en el manga o el anime en ningún momento. Nos encontramos en el año X785, un año antes del salto temporal.

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Viajaba sola. Había cruzado las piernas con elegancia y se apoyaba sobre una mano mientras observaba pasar el paisaje. Llevaba ropa cómoda, vaqueros y un abrigo largo para protegerse del frío norteño. Su largo cabello pelirrojo caía formando ondas, reflejando la luz del sol. Su piel no era tan blanca como la de otras pelirrojas, y tampoco tenía una cantidad de pecas descomunal. Aunque Gildarts no podría juzgarlo con seguridad, puesto que no alcanzaba ver su cara en aquellos momentos.

La pasó de largo, a pesar de que ella estaba sentada en una zona con tres espacios más libres, y se acomodó un par de lugares más adelante y a la izquierda. Tras él y frente a la mujer había un grupo de tres hombres desarreglados y de aspecto extraño. Gildarts tomó nota de ellos y evaluó su poder mágico, pero no parecían suponer una amenaza. Ella también desprendía poder mágico, pero en el cartel no se había especificado qué clase de magia podía utilizar. Prefirió tomarse las cosas con calma, el tren no iba a dar vuelta hasta alcanzar a su última parada, dos horas más tarde. Mientras llegaban podía observar la blanca capa que cubría todo el paisaje desde la ventanilla, y el modo en que se iba haciendo más delgada a medida que el tren avanzaba.

Aliena sintió el poder en el mismo instante en que el hombre subió al tren. Otro mago que enviaban a por ella, aunque a éste no podría vencerlo fácilmente. De hecho, lo más probable es que perdiera en una batalla directa. Para cuando llegó a su altura, ella ya había decidido tomar el camino difícil. No importaba su edad o su aspecto, quizás tuviera suerte y se tratara de un pervertido. Si resultaba una buena persona siempre podría optar por el papel de damisela en apuros, era más sencillo que la seducción directa. Por el contrario, si se encontraba con un fanático todo se iría al traste, mucha gente creía que las pelirrojas estaban malditas, lo cual no era de gran ayuda.

Lo observó con atención en el reflejo del cristal cuando pasó por su lado. Su pelo era rojo apagado y le caía sobre el rostro. Era alto y vestía una capa y ropas abrigadas para protegerse del frío. Aliena procedía de una zona nórdica, así que era bastante insensible al frío. Lo vio sentarse un par de asientos por delante de ella y evitó las miradas insidiosas de los tres hombres situados tras él. Llevaban un par de estaciones allí sentados, y no habían dejado de observarla en todo el rato. Resultaban molestos, y empezaba a sospechar cuál era su objetivo.

Dejó pasar quince minutos completos para que el mago se sintiera a gusto, tras lo cual recogió su bolsa de viaje y se puso en pie. El pelirrojo se había sentado en una plaza para dos personas, así que guardó la bolsa en el espacio destinado al equipaje, justo por encima de él, y tomó asiento a su lado. El hombre la había observado sorprendido desde el momento en que la había sentido a su lado, pero ella no se molestó en cruzar una sola mirada con él hasta que se hubo acomodado.

Entonces volvió hacia Gildarts.

―No sabías que eras tú, lo siento – le sonrió abiertamente, para sorpresa del hombre. Acto seguido se acercó y lo besó en la comisura de la boca. No era un beso en los labios, pero estuvo allí el tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiera la misma intimidad. Después acercó sus propios labios a la oreja del hombre y susurró en voz muy baja ―. Los hombres que tienes sentados tras de ti son drenadores de magia.

Se alejó de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Con suerte, entre la distracción de los drenadores y ella misma, podría escabullirse. Sólo debía ser una buena actriz.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Gildarts prestó más atención a lo que percibía desde los hombres en el asiento trasero. Los drenadores tenían armas que anulaban el uso de la magia, pero no tenían verdadero poder mágico en sí mismo. La magia que había sentido antes procedía de dichos artilugios. Podría prestarles más atención si no tuviera los labios de aquella mujer grabados a fuego en su mejilla.

Era hermosa. No hermosa como un bombón, no era como aquellas mujeres que había conocido dos meses atrás en aquella isla. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por tela. Jersey de cuello vuelto, chaqueta larga, pantalones largos y en su pelo la forma de un gorro que probablemente se había quitado al entrar en el tren. Pero sus labios tenían el color de un melocotón maduro, y la misma textura. Mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul glaciar. Estaba delgada incluso bajo tantas capas de ropa pero, para lo que Gildarts sabía, llevaba años huyendo de la justicia. A pesar de todo, era hermosa.

No entendía cómo una mujer como aquella podía estar catalogada como misión S, pero tenía la impresión de que le iba a causar problemas. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, era exactamente el tipo de ladrona que esperaba encontrar cuando escogió aquella misión. Las mujeres eran una debilidad como otra cualquiera. Ella sonreía, pero Gildarts ya no tenía 20 años y no se engañaba fácilmente con una sonrisa. Bueno, sí se engañaba, pero al menos ahora era consciente de la clase de tretas que había detrás. Ella sabía la razón por la cual él estaba en el tren, y estaba usando sus propios medios para huir. Se maldijo a sí mismo por aceptar la misión, sólo lo había hecho porque su buen amigo Raymond había sido víctima de un robo por su parte el mes pasado y se lo había pedido como favor personal.

Los hombres tras ellos se movieron, pudo sentirlo. Si tenía razón, sólo debían evitar sus armas. Antes de darles tiempo a prepararse, Gildarts se incorporó y pasó sobre la mujer pelirroja para llegar al pasillo del vagón. Agarró a la mujer y tiró de ella hacia su costado, manteniéndola tras de sí, protegida. Entonces alzó la mano contra el grupo de hombres, que parecían tratar de lidiar con un aparato enorme, intentando montarlo. Con sólo desearlo, el aparato se quebró en pedazos.

Pero no sólo el aparato, sino también los asientos y los hombres en ellos, junto con la mitad del vagón. La velocidad a la que iba el tren desestabilizó a Gildarts y a Aliena, que resbalaron por el vagón hacia el exterior. Gildarts se agarró a la esquina del vagón justo antes de caer, quedando colgado. Estaban atravesando un puente sobre un río. Ya tarde, se acordó de la mujer pelirroja, pero no la encontró en el vagón. Miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo flotando cerca de la orilla del río. Sin pensarlo, se soltó.

La caída fue dolorosa. Eran unos 10 metros de caída libre y había que tomarla bien si no querías romperte el cuello. Gildarts consiguió caer limpiamente de pie, pero el agua estaba tan helada que se clavaba como agujas por todo su cuerpo. Nadó hasta la orilla, pero no encontró a la mujer. Alzó la vista y la vio corriendo para alejarse del río, perfectamente consciente, así que nadó para salir del río también y así seguirla.

Aliena no llegó muy lejos antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de una montaña nevada, sin equipaje y con las ropas empapadas. Por muy norteña que fuera debía encontrar un lugar donde cobijarse si no quería morir de una pulmonía. Había llegado muy lejos para que una enfermedad humana acabara con ella. Ignoró por completo la quemazón en su mejilla. Se paró de golpe, dejando que el hombre que la perseguía la alcanzara. Era mucho mayor que ella, y transmitía ese aire de confianza y sabiduría que sólo se obtiene con la experiencia. Aliena tenía un problema serio con las figuras de autoridad, su historial estaba repleto ex novios policías, profesores de universidad, monitores del gimnasio… Y sólo tenía 22 años. Y el hombre que ahora estaba parado junto a ella y la observaba con atención era, no había otra forma de decirlo, sexy.

―¿Tenías que cargarte nuestro transporte? – preguntó ella sin mirarlo, manteniendo una voz neutra y consiguiendo no temblar.

Pero él también se había dado cuenta de varias cosas. La primera era que ambos estaban empapados y no había ninguna clase de refugio o cobijo a la vista. La segunda era que, a pesar de mantener un buen ritmo para escapar de él, la mujer había salido disparada del tren y no había podido colocarse para caer bien en el agua, al contrario que él. Su mejilla derecha estaba roja, y sospechaba que todo su costado derecho había corrido la misma suerte. No llegaría muy lejos.

Comenzó a caminar por delante de ella.

―Vamos, debemos encontrar cobijo – dijo sin más.

Escuchó con atención, pero tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que lo seguía. No la llamaban gata ladrona por nada, no hacía ruido al caminar. Si trataba de huir él la seguiría, y por el momento estaba en mejor forma física. Además, de nada le serviría escapar en medio de la nada, juntos tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Así que allí estaba la chica, mirando al suelo, concentrándose de conservar su calor corporal. Gildarts comenzó a hacer lo mismo mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Después de un par de agotadoras horas comenzó a oscurecer, pero al fin encontraron un refugio forestal a lo lejos. Estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, sus ropas no se habían secado debido a la humedad y el frío los había calado hasta los huesos. Hicieron uso de sus últimas fuerzas para correr hasta el refugio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

―Estamos en noviembre, sólo están operativos en primavera y verano – explicó Aliena.

―Entiendo – dijo Gildarts alzando la mano. Aliena se la agarró y la bajó, no le permitiría destrozar su única posibilidad de sobrevivir.

―Esta vez me ocuparé yo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Buscó a su alrededor algo que usar a modo de ganzúa, pero no lo halló. Comenzó a bordear la casa, y regresó al cabo de un rato más animada. Abrió la puerta con facilidad, ante un anonadado Gildarts. Esperó hasta que él entró para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigió directamente a la chimenea. La estancia estaba helada, pero había leña cerca del fuego, apilada para cuando fuera necesaria. Tanto el dormitorio como la cocina estaban en la misma habitación, lo único que estaba a parte era el cuarto de baño.

Aliena encontró cerillas sobre la chimenea y comenzó a colocar la leña, dejando la yesca en el fondo y un par de leños gruesos arriba. Ni siquiera permitió que él lo intentara. Los del norte sabían hacer fuego, no pensaba perder más tiempo helada. Mientras tanto, Gildarts inspeccionaba la estancia. No encontró mudas, sólo las mantas de la cama. Así que deshizo la cama y sacó las mantas, una para cada uno. Aliena no tardó en encender un fuego.

―Necesitamos calentar agua, no habrá agua caliente – comentó.

Gildarts frunció el ceño.

―Pero la casa tendrá una caldera, ¿no?

―No funcionan en invierno – explicó Aliena.

Él resopló y salió de la cabaña en busca de la caldera. Volvió al cabo de pocos minutos y abrió el grifo del fregadero, que al poco rato comenzó a echar humo.

―Somos magos, ¿no es cierto? – por supuesto, la caldera funcionaba con magia, sólo necesitaba ser cargada – Ve dándote un baño, esperaré.

Aliena no discutió, cogió la manta y se metió en el baño. No consiguió entrar en calor ni siquiera bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, pero sabía que el hombre al otro lado de la puerta debía estar peor. Trató de pensar egoístamente, ese hombre trataría de atraparla en cuanto se repusiera lo suficiente. Por otro lado, los dos estaban varados en medio de la nada, y no quería cargar con su muerte por neumonía en su conciencia.

Salió de la ducha y se secó bien con una toalla que había encontrado en el mueble del cuarto de baño. La dejó lista para él y salió envuelta por completo en la manta. El fuego ya estaba encendido y el hombre se había quitado las ropas para dejarlas secar frente a él. Ahora estaba envuelto en su propia manta, al igual que ella. intercambiaron una mirada agotada y él se incorporó para entrar en el baño sin decir nada. Aliena colocó su propia ropa sobre un par de sillas y tomó asiento delante del fuego, pero el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

Despertó por el frío. Miró a su alrededor, el hombre se había quedado dormido a su lado, los dos buscando el calor del fuego, que ahora comenzaba a extinguirse. Ella se incorporó y colocó un par de leños más sobre las brasas. Después fue a tomar nota de su ropa, pero seguía estando húmeda. La acercó más al fuego, junto a la del hombre. Las ropas de él estaban un poco más secas, pero aún permanecían mojadas, así que no podría usarlas.

Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre. Era muy grande, incluso sin ropa. La manta que lo tapaba se había movido, dejando a la vista su torso musculado y parte de sus piernas. Aliena observó su rostro, ahora relajado y con una respiración acompasada, acercó su mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello ya seco del rostro. Él no se movió, así que aprovechó para tratar de colocarle bien la manta y taparlo nuevamente. Debió de tirar demasiado fuerte, porque al instante el hombre se había movido y estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

Gildarts había respondido automáticamente a la amenaza. Observó a la mujer a la que tenía inmovilizada bajo su propio cuerpo, todavía medio dormido. Ella tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos, los labios rojos entreabiertos y la sombra de su cuerpo bailaba sobre su rostro al ritmo de las llamas procedentes de la hoguera. Soltó los brazos de la chica, preparado a alejarse, pero en lugar de eso sus manos le recorrieron esos mismos brazos hasta los hombros, pasando por el cuello lentamente y llegando hasta sus labios y su mejilla. Gildarts seguía la trayectoria de su mano con curiosidad, la manta de la mujer se había movido y ahora tapaba sólo lo imprescindible por la parte superior.

Consiguió apartar su mano izquierda de su rostro y la colocó en el suelo, a un costado de su cuerpo, por precaución. Pero de nuevo, en lugar de alejarse, se inclinó y apresó su labio inferior, incapaz de contenerse. Aliena, que llevaba un rato tratando de mantener el ritmo de su respiración, alzó la cabeza inconscientemente y su mano derecha, ahora libre, agarró el cabello del hombre y lo acercó más a sí misma. Él profundizó el beso, dejando una mano en su rostro y conteniéndose para no mover la otra. Pero ella utilizó su mano libre para acercar también la espalda del hombre, alzando una pierna para facilitar el movimiento y arqueando la espalda.

No supieron cuanto había durado el beso, pero él fue el primero en alejarse, jadeante y sorprendido. No es que no quisiera acostarse con ella, lo deseaba y mucho. Pero le resultaba sospechoso que ella cediera tan fácilmente a sus atenciones. Recordó el beso en el vagón y pensó que eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba buscando, así que tal vez su magia estaba ligada al deseo. En cuclillas junto al fuego observó a la mujer sentarse y cubrirse el cuerpo con manta, que se había movido. Su pelo caía ahora sobre un lado del rostro, lo tenía tan largo que llegaba casi a la cadera y continuaba ondulado incluso después de haberse quedado dormida con él mojado. Se pasó el mechón tras la oreja y lo observó, parecía avergonzada.

Gildarts sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar de sí mismo aquel hechizo. Buscó en el cuerpo de la mujer con la vista algún anillo o algo que ella pudiera utilizar a modo de catalizador del hechizo, pero no vio nada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él era perfectamente capaz por sí mismo de sentir aquello.

―Lo siento – murmuró con la voz ronca. Recogió su propia manta, que casi se había caído del todo, y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida.

Aliena estaba avergonzada y mucho. Puede que ella no fuera virgen, pero había una diferencia entre eso y acostarse con un completo desconocido. Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Está bien, no quería saberlo. Ojalá se secara pronto la ropa y pudiera escapar de allí lo antes posible. Aunque no llevaba consigo su equipaje, no podría sedar a aquel hombre, y su magia no le serviría de nada para dejarlo fuera de combate, era demasiado fuerte.

Gildarts encontró unas latas en uno de los muebles de la cocina y las colocó cerca del fuego. Después se sentó en el sofá donde Aliena ya se había acomodado. Cada uno estaba en una esquina opuesta. El tiempo transcurría increíblemente lento mientras trataba de no pensar en que ella sólo estaba cubierta por una manta. Las llamas lamían el metal, el viento azotaba las paredes de la cabaña, por la ventana no se veía más que nieve cayendo y cayendo…

Como centrarse en ésa clase de cosas no lo estaba ayudando a ignorar a la figura femenina situada junto a él, Gildarts se centró en una de las esquinas del sofá, donde la tapicería se estaba deshilachando. Siguiendo la zona rota descubrió muchas otras similares a lo largo del sofá. Estaba hecho un desastre. EL color tampoco era el ideal. Probablemente fue a cuadros en algún momento, pero ahora sólo se veía marrón y alguna ralla pardusca. Por la zona de la oreja había una rotura más grande que las otras…y la pelirroja se encontraba hurgando en ella.

La miró a la cara, pero ella estaba muy centrada en abrir más la zona descosida y extraer la gomaespuma del relleno. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evitando, al igual que él. Mientras la observaba, sus mejillas, la única zona al descubierto además del brazo, se pusieron rojas. Ella percibía su mirada, pero trataba de ignorarla con gran esfuerzo. Finalmente se rindió y lo miró. Gildarts no se lo esperaba, sólo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, así que fue incapaz de desviar sus propios ojos.

Sus labios estaban de nuevo entreabiertos, sus ojos brillantes bajo la luz del fuego, la manta mostrando su hombro y brazo derechos…

Otra vez se sintió como si no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba sobre ella, y no quiso hacer nada por evitarlo. Tampoco es que ella pusiera resistencia. Sin dejar de besarse, se dejaron caer hasta la alfombra, de nuevo ante el fuego. Ignoraron el contenido de las latas derramándose, las ascuas gimiendo bajo el mismo, cualquier tormenta en el exterior. Las mantas ya no eran necesarias, su piel estaba ardiendo.

Aliena nunca había sentido nada parecido, pensar parecía superfluo. Se limitó a saborear las caricias de aquel hombre, los besos depositados a lo largo de su cuerpo, la exploración de unas manos mucho más sabias que las suyas en aquel arte… Podría decir que practicaron sexo delante de la chimenea, pero había más que sexo entre ellos. Ni siquiera Gildarts podía ignorar la intensidad de lo que sentía.

Cuando por fin habían descansado un poco, alcanzaron a comer lo que quedaba dentro de las latas. En el exterior, la tormenta estaba amainando. Aliena estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar. Gildarts tenía miedo de estropearlo si lo hacía, ella parecía un cervatillo que huiría ante la menor provocación. Lo cierto es que era demasiado joven para él…solía evitar a las mujeres que tenían edad para ser sus hijas. Lo cual implicaba a cualquier mujer menor de 18 años. Ella tenía más de 18, eso seguro. Aclarado éste punto, Gildarts dejó de sentirse culpable y se acercó a besarla una vez más.

Tras la segunda vez, los dos cayeron rendidos. No habían dormido demasiado la noche anterior y el tiempo los hacía agotarse rápidamente. Algo de lucidez llegó a Aliena cuando la somnolencia la estaba venciendo, recostada sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y tapada con ambas mantas. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él ya estaba completamente dormido. Iba tras ella, si quería escapar no tendría otra oportunidad. ¡Mierda! ¿Realmente había pensado seducirlo para poder huir? ¡A quién quería engañar! No había recordado que debía huir hasta aquel momento.


End file.
